


Lucky Break

by ReallySoMuch



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: After Week 3, BF is called Bee/Bailey, Before Week 2, Fluff, GF is called Gee/Gena, It works out eventually, Might be OOC, Multi, No Smut, Pico doesn't realize they're dating, Pico is the lone braincell, Pre-Relationship, eventual polyamory, mention of other characters, pure self-indulgence, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySoMuch/pseuds/ReallySoMuch
Summary: Pico has been having a relatively good time as of late.His job is steady, his ex is back in his life again- which maybe shouldn't be a positive, but it's nice to have him back, even as a friend-, and said ex's girlfriend is actually not as bad as he thought a literal demon would be.For once, everything seems to be looking up! Now, if only they could stop throwing themselves into danger.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's the trend nowadays, all chapters will have an incorrect quote in the summary. Enjoy.
> 
> Pico: Schrödinger’s cat is overrated. If you wanna see something that’s both dead and alive you can talk to me any time of the day.

When Pico got called up by a literal demon to rap battle his ex, he hadn't expected much to come of it. 

He lost, of course. What the hell did this Dearest guy think was going to happen? Bailey is a literal rapper, Pico is not. Period. End of discussion. 

He was supposed to beat Bailey in a rap battle in front of his new girlfriend, Gena Dearest. The client’s daughter. Supposed to make him look bad so she’d lose interest and dump him. 

Pico had thought the whole thing sounded ridiculous, but the upfront pay was good enough that he accepted, and that was that. 

He’d approached the couple after dark as they waited for a train. Even though Pico was intruding on their date night, Bailey didn’t seem too bothered to see him again. If anything, he seemed absolutely ecstatic, grabbing at Gena’s arm- always so touchy- and talking so fast in his usual beeps and boops, Pico missed most of what he’d said. 

Gena had laughed warmly, introducing herself proper, and offering a hand to him. She’d already had an idea of who he was- Apparently, Bailey talked about him a lot. 

“All good things!” she assured, as he reluctantly shook her hand. He was pretty sure he’d made some kind of joke in response, because she laughed again and the shorter man beamed at him. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and he looked away. 

It had been awkward to start the battle after that. One half-assed explanation later, with Gena huffing and looking annoyed when she’d found out exactly who’d hired him, and Pico and Bee were facing off in front of a massive set of speakers. 

  


Three songs later, the victory went to Bailey. Like he’d said: Of course. 

He really had tried, but the only singing and rapping Pico had ever done had been when he was with Bee. The songs were his, the words were his- why had Pico been hired for this again? 

“(Wasn’t that awesome? I told you he was great at this!)” Bee had lit up, quickly beeping at Gena for a second. Then, to Pico- “(You were awesome, Peach! Have you been practicing? You should definitely give the scene another shot!)” 

Pico had deflected and tried to leave quickly after that, trying not to dwell on anything to do with the battle or Bee still using that stupid nickname or how much money that Dearest guy had thrown at him. 


	2. So We Meet Again (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pico: Hello people who don't live here.  
> BF: Hello!  
> GF: Hi?  
> Darnell: Hey.  
> Nene: Hey, nerd!  
> Pico: I gave you that key for emergencies!  
> Darnell and Nene, simultaneously: We were out of chips.

Pico’s life returned to a relative calmness for the rest of the weekend. He spent time with his friends, got half of a college project done, cleaned his favorite gun- Nene had stolen his others again, the bitch- and put out another fire Darnell had started in his kitchen- Bad cooking or actual pyromania? Who knows!

Sunday night, he thought about the situation again. He probably should have told his friends about being hired for a rap battle against his ex, but it was already over and done with, and he was pretty sure he’d never see Bailey again.

  


They met again that Monday. 

  


He was tired from a long ass day spent running between his course classes and his stupid job. Pico was exhausted. He just wanted to go back to his tiny apartment, eat that bag of chips he’d been saving, and go to sleep for a year. Mechanically, the door was unlocked, opened, closed, locked behind him. He leaned his head against wood for a moment, eyes closed and his back to the rest of the apartment.

For a moment, there was peace and quiet. Nothing else. Between his new meds and the shit day he'd had, he debated forgoing the bed and just going to sleep where he was.

Then Darnell called out “Hey, dumbass!”, and the illusion shattered into a pulsing headache. Pico jumped and turned around, ready to snap, only to fall silent as he took in the scene.

Bailey Francis, ex-boyfriend and motherfucker extraordinaire, was in his apartment. Sitting on his couch, talking to his friends, letting Nene paint his nails. Gena, sitting on the floor and maybe listening to the three of them, smiled nervously at him. She looked almost apologetic.

Darnell was sitting in a beat-up beanbag chair Pico owned for years, giving him the most shit-eating grin he had, and Nene glanced up for a second before snickering. Sat on a stool between them all was a bowl filled with the chips he'd been saving.

Pico was going to have a stroke.

“Wha- Y- Why-” He sputtered for a moment, unable to find the words he wanted.

"(Pico!)" Bee looked up and gleefully beeped at him while his friends choked on their laughter.

“Why are you in my house,” Pico finally managed, not really sure of who he was asking. “What the fuck are you doing here? Did you use the fucking- Please tell me you used the key and didn't break my window again.”

“Key,” Darnell said with a sharp grin. He leaned back in his seat. “We wanted to catch up, not get arrested.”

Nene made a face at him. “You should’ve told us you met up with Boyfriend again! It’s been forever!” She gestured at the man in question excitedly, splattering him with blue nail polish she’d been applying. “Whoops.”

“Boyfriend?” Gena asked, and Darnell gave her a light, unimpressed look.

“Dude, his initials are literally BF.”

"And, he and Pico have a history~" Nene said. She laughed as she took Bee's hand back to finish the coat.

Pico pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t think- I wasn’t planning on meeting him again,” he said. “And don’t call him that.”

Nene grumbled something under her breath. Bee looked up at him, almost looking hurt.

“(Really? You weren't?)”

“Of course not! I- Come on, Bee,” Pico leaned back on the door behind him, glaring at the four the best he could- or three, maybe. Gena at least looked ashamed. God, he was tired. “Do you normally keep close with your exes?”

"Hell no!" Nene flicked the polish brush at him as Darnell laughed. 

"I don't date. Remember, asshole?"

"Honestly, Bee's my first partner."

“(I tried!)”

Pico stared at them all for a second, before sighing heavily. He covered his face with one hand, walking past towards his room.

“We’re sorry! We really didn’t mean to cause trouble!” Gena called after him, pulling herself up from her seat on the rug.

Nene scoffed, smirking as she let go of Bee’s hand again. “Oh, don’t worry about him. He’s just being a bitch.”

He tensed, biting his tongue before he spoke again.

“Look, I can’t deal with this today. Just, fucking- there’s a spare key somewhere. Lock the door when you leave, and keep it down.”

Then he was in the bedroom, dropping himself onto his bed before passing out.

  


He woke up to his phone ringing. It was evening, he was still tired, and the apartment was pleasantly silent apart from the ringtone- which probably meant that Darnell and Nene had left before he woke up.

His hand swatted at it a couple times before he caught hold of the damn thing and pulled it to his face, just in time to see the call end. He groaned.

7 at night, one missed call from an unknown number- not his problem-, a few game alerts, and 18 texts. Two from Nene, three from Darnell, and the rest from-

Pico dropped the phone, scrambling to sit up. He still had Bee’s number registered?! He opened the app and skimmed through the messages.

Nene's said gave Gena and Bailey their numbers, his included. Also, Darnell was hanging on to the key until he could give it back.

Darnell’s messages were basically the same as hers, with the added bonus of him saying that he hadn’t set anything on fire the whole time, and that he deserved some thanks for that.

And then the messages from Bee…

  


B.F: hey peach! its bailey!

B.F: N gave me and G ur #

B.F: G didnt put it in tho. wants to friend up 1st ig

B.F: D kept ur key. hope thats chill

B.F: lmk if u wanna meet up sometime. miss u!

B.F: i think u n G would b gf!

B.F: gud freinds not girlfriends

B.F: Gs telling me not 2 send nymr texts

B.F: in case im being annoying

B.F: im not thatbad rite?

B.F: nywy gtg! l8r!

B.F: fr text me back soon

B.F: plz. missed u aton man

  


Pico stared at the texts quietly. Bailey hadn't gotten any more legible since they last spoke, clearly, and the thought almost made him smile a bit. Almost. And if he did, there was no one there to prove it.

After a second, he began tapping out a response. 


	3. It's a Date! But only as friends (right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Couldn't decide which ones fit best, so have three quotes. WOO!)
> 
> Darnell: I trust Pico.  
> Nene: You think they know what they're doing?  
> Darnell: I wouldn't go that far.
> 
> Pico: Let me show you a picture from last night that really upset me  
> BF: Okay, but in my defense, GF bet me 50 cents I couldn’t drink all that shampoo.  
> Pico: That’s not what I wanted to- you drank SHAMPOO?!
> 
> Mommy Dearest: I’m eating my ass’ weight in lobster  
> Mommy Dearest: don’t try to stop me

There were ups and downs to rekindling a friendship with his ex. On the upside, it was just nice to talk to him again. They hadn’t actually spoken since Monday, thanks to Pico’s schedule, but they had been texting, at least. Bailey was so excited about everything, and it was almost infectious. 

He talked about how he’d tried taking on the rap scene and making a name for himself, his job as a waiter at this shitty diner that he wanted to quit, how his sister had moved back to Japan to live with their dad for a bit, how cool Gena was- anything and everything the blue-haired man could think of filled the days between school, work, and in person friend stuff.

Pico talked, too, of course, but not nearly as much. He mentioned that he was in college, and Bee had needled him into talking about his classes and major. Apparently, the thought of him being involved in something as “sciencey” as archeology, as Bee put it, was absolutely hilarious.

Though, on the downside, it sort of stung that Bee had moved on. But that was fine- it didn’t matter any. Pico had expected him to move on after the years apart. Hell, Pico had been the one to break it off! He could be mature enough to not get jealous- Even if the way Bee talked about Gena over text was so completely adoring that it bit at him.

  


There was one negative he hadn’t seen coming. He and Bee becoming friends again meant that Darnell and Nene were going back to being friends with Bee again too.

  


“Oh, come on,” Nene whined. “You never do anything on Fridays, and you're always crying about Bailey! Go hang out!”

“I- No?” She gave Pico an unimpressed look, and he called out to where Darnell was messing around in his room. “Help me out here, dude!”

The pyromaniac laughed. “She’s right, man! Don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

On one hand, at least the two weren’t always bugging him about not having a social life outside of them anymore. On the other, they’d barged into his apartment at 4 in the afternoon while he was sleeping on his day off, and refused to leave until he agreed to spend some time with Bee and Gena. Apparently there was a group text he wasn’t a part of.

Bee should not have told them all that he and his girlfriend had Fridays off every week.

“Look, I don’t cry about-” Pico began, only for Nene to lean onto his shoulder dramatically and pretend to wail.

“ ‘Oh, Nene, I ruined everything! He’s going to hate me now! I miss him so much! What have I done?’ “

She shrieked as he shoved her onto the bean bag. Returning from Pico’s room, Darnell cracked up.

He glared at them both for a second before crossing his arms and looking away like a petulant child. “You both suck.”

“You love us, you dumbass!” Nene yelled, still face down in the bean bag, and he rolled his eyes.

Darnell grinned lightly, tapping Pico’s phone against his arm. “Seriously, you were bad.”

“Ugh, you guys get selective memory or some shit? Did you forget why?! Because they- ”

“Shouldn’t you fucking tell him that?” Darnell asked. He tapped the phone against his arm in a patternless rhythm. “You can still explain yourself, y’know?”

Nene rolled over and leaned back to watch them. She looked like she was about to laugh.

 _‘I know that look,’_ he realized suddenly. _‘Oh no-’_

Pico’s phone buzzed, and the other man glanced down at it before grinning widely. It buzzed again. Twice.

“Lucky for you, you’ve got us here to help your dumbass,” Darnell held the phone out to him, and Pico reluctantly took it. Three messages from Bee. His stomach dropped.

“What the fuck did you do?”

Darnell clapped his hand against his shoulder, both Nene and he grinning far too wildly as he turned the phone on, reading as fast he could.

Pico: Hey, Darnell told me you guys are free. Meet up?  
B.F: ufrwdsaqwd  
B.F: yes  
B.F: prk near my place @ 5 wrk 4 u?

He could still say no. He could explain the whole thing and leave it at that. Hell, he could just not respond!

But, at the same time…

Pico: Yea, sure

He pointedly ignored the two cheering next to him.

  


Pico stretched as he sat on a bench near the entrance of the park. It was actually pretty nice to be out on his own time for once. The crisp fall air was just between cool and freezing, and there were a lot fewer people than he’d expected to be out. Then again, this was a pretty shitty park, small enough that you could see the entire park from its only entrance and filled halfway with trees. Back when they’d been together in high school, Pico and Bailey would always spend time here whenever they skipped class, doing whatever until it got too dark to stay out.

Pico tried not to dwell on the memories as the minutes ticked by. He tried to refocus, checking his phone, fidgeting, succumbing to the memories again. Rinse, repeat. All the while, his thoughts circled like particularly brave vultures willing to peck him to death.

 _‘What time did he say? It is today right?’_ His leg was bouncing on its own- some habit he’d picked up as a teen- as he checked the messages again. They stayed the same, as they had the times he’d checked before, and he looked at the time before turning his phone off.

 _‘It’s only 5:05, and you got here early. Stop freaking out, idiot.’_

  


A minute later, he huffed, glancing around the park again. Nope, no one he was looking for, still.

Maybe this was payback for leaving in the first place? It seemed a bit too cruel for Bailey, but he shouldn’t rule out anything this early. Five years is a long time, after all.

His phone went off- the recording of Nene howling some pop song off-key attacking his ears. Pico stared down at it for a second before sighing and answering the call. When he had switched Bee’s ringtone to _that_ mess would be a question for later.

“Hello?” He asked, wincing at a loud gust screamed at him. Wherever he was being called from, it was apparently windy as hell. If he listened carefully, he could almost swear he heard music over the white noise.

“Hello? Pico?” He paused for a second. The high-pitched voice coming from the phone was definitely not Bee’s- not unless he’d really started taking after his sister, anyway. Also, it was English, which was another point. “Hey, it’s Gena! Can you hear me?” Ah, that made sense. Kind of, at least.

“Uh, yeah? Hey, Gee. What’s up?”

There was an odd thumping noise that Gena ignored. “We might be a bit late,” she giggled, sounding almost a bit nervous. “My mom’s being annoying.”

Faintly, he heard another woman’s voice respond with “Sorry, honey!” There was another thump, and a new song started up, just barely audible over the wind.

“Annoying-” Pico began, before shaking his head. “Fuck it, never mind. What the hell’s going on over there?”

More giggling. Was that some kind of tick? “My family has a bit of a tradition- It’s a bit hard to explain over the phone.”

“What does that-” Pico began. Gena cut him off suddenly.

“Oh, we’re almost there! See you in a minute, darling!”

"Yeah, alright. See you then.”

...

"Wait, what the fuck-”

Gena made a squeaky noise, and the call ended with a click.

  


Half a minute later, after Pico had put that whole experience out of his mind- more away than out. He would deal with that later- a limousine rolled up to the park’s entrance. On its roof was a speaker nearly twice his height, and a total of three people- One tall, two short.

Pico rolled his eyes. No way, that had to be some kind of stunt thing. Right? Who the hell would dumb enough to stand on top of a fucking car while it was moving?

He caught a glimpse of familiar neon blue hair under a red cap, and he was suddenly less humored. Oh, of course it was him.

Bailey hopped off of the roof, turning to help the other short figure down- with all the red, that must be Gena- and waving to the third- matching hair color, tall, combined with what Gena’d told him earlier- that must be Gena’s mom. The three of them didn’t look too bad, considering they‘d been on top of a moving car not even five seconds ago- but then again, Pico was a pretty good distance from the entrance, and just being in one piece would probably be ‘not looking bad’. Reluctantly, he stood up and began making his way over.

“Well, I’m sorry, honey,” Gena’s mom said as he got close enough to hear. Gena looked annoyed, glaring at the taller woman. “I didn’t know you had somewhere to be! You should have told me.”

“(We _did_ tell you.)” Bee glanced over at Gee, making a face. “(We did tell her, didn’t we?)”

“Yeah, we did, baby. Not our fault” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Pico stopped. A small part of him burnt cold with jealousy, while rest was alight with the feeling of intruding on them. Was it still too late to back out?

Apparently. The three of them looked up at him. Bee blinked before lighting up and waving. Pico stomped the feelings out as hard as he could.

Next thing he knew, Gena was holding his arm lightly and introducing him to her mom. Her boyfriend looked far too proud of himself, somehow.

“Mom, this is Pico, Bee’s friend!” she said, smiling with a tense warmth. The cheery tone felt almost forced, and she was staring her mom down pretty intensely, even when talking to him. “Pico, this is the reason we were late.” He tried not to laugh.

The taller woman huffed, and- _‘Wait, why is her skin purple?’_

“I’m more than that, Gena. You could use any other descriptor, you know. Oh, like Jessica Dearest, pop-star extraordinaire! Or maybe ‘my most loving mother’?”

Gena was actively glaring now. “I’m good, thanks.”

Her mom huffed, shaking her head. “Oh, you have so, so much spirit. Just like your father when he was your age. Honestly, I worry about you sometimes.” Pico fought to keep a neutral expression, looking away awkwardly. The feeling that he was intruding, seeing something personal that he wasn’t supposed to, dug into him again. Though, judging by Bee’s face, he wasn’t alone in it this time.

“Yeah, sure. Look, can we be done here? I kind of want to spend some time with people I like on my own terms. Okay?” Gena said, still glaring, and her mom smiled again.

“Oh, alright. If you're so sure you don’t want me around, I’ll go.”

“Bye then!” Gena chirped, and Jessica rolled her eyes. Slowly Gena’s mom stepped off the limo’s hood and climbed into the back, and rolled down the window.

“Let me know when to pick you up, honey! Bye now!” And then the car was down the street, already vanishing around a corner.

A beat passed. Gee let go of his arm- honestly, he'd forgotten she was holding it- began to try and untangle her hair as Bee stretched up.

“Well, that was a thing,” Pico said without thinking, and they both snorted.

“(Oh, wait until you meet Gena’s dad,)” Bailey grinned cockily. “(He’s even worse! At least her mom asked for a translation once in a while!)”

Gena sighed tiredly. “I wish I could argue, but he’s right.” She looked up at Pico, smiling. “Sorry about that. My parents are really overprotective.”

He shrugged. “Eh, I’ve dealt with worse. Like, when we were in high school, Miku _hated_ me. Once, she- wait, did Bee tell you about his sister yet?”

That caught her interest. “I’ve heard of her, but I haven’t heard too many stories about her yet. Nothing like that, though!”

“(Wait, are you talking about the Halloween thing?)” Pico gave the best grin he had, relishing in Bee’s mortification. “(No, do not! I swear!)”

“No, no, I wanna hear now!” Gena almost sang. “Please, tell me!”

Bee made an incoherent noise, tugging Pico’s arm. He rolled his eyes.

“Dude, Bee, come on. It’s not even _that_ bad! Well, not as bad as some of the shit Nene did to me.” Pico shook his head, turning to Gena as Bee whined. “So anyway- it started like a week before our first Halloween knowing each other…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have brainrot, and that's all I'll say on the matter, lol.
> 
> If I made any grammatical or spelling errors, please feel free to point them out.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for your time!


End file.
